Talk:Username: 666
This is the talk page to Username:666. Talk about all your edits and about this creepypasta. Thank you. Username:666 Real? Wait, this actually can happen? o_o RedMageCole 19:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Seems possible with enough knowledge of computer hacking. I should try it... SethOmega 20:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd try it too, but I don't want viruses on my computer. RedMageCole 18:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Use library computer. SEE ME TROLLIN Auserofepicfeelness 01:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Oi I actually know quite a bit about this "666" virus crap. My friend found this video and did quite a bit of research on it because apparently the thought of it really scared her. Allow me to enlighten you all, from what she told me: This virus is apparently real. I can't remember exactly what the hell you have to do to reach it. But I think it can only be done on certain computers. You have to go to youtube and put in "username666" in the URL bar and then refreshing repeatedly until you see the video. After that it'll play by itself and there is no way of exiting out. There was one guy that tried this and every single entire computer in his house could no longer have access to the internet. It's a pretty bad ass virus. But besides that nothing else really happens. It's not like Satan collects your soul or something. xD I would not do it on my own computer if I were any one of you. Although there is no way of knowing whether what my friend told me is real or not, it's best not to take chances.ItsUnoriginal 00:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I typed it in on youtube, and it brought me to an unmarked channel with a favorite video playlist of 1. The video is in no way demonic, it is called Saints 'N' Sinners and is a concert recording of a Turkish Heavy Metal band called Saints and Sinners. Apparently, ItsUnoriginal was faking. Just to prove it, I pressd refresh every 2 seconds for 2 minutes, and NOTHING HAPPENED. No cursed video, no red background, no NOTHING. Like most everything else on here, it is complete malarkey. It was unnerving though. Still, that's what a creepypasta is for, right? To scare if not unnerve people? Codejunkie1 16:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) will it really give a virus? i heard about the guy that had all his computers broke from this, so i dont wanna do this D: -Mylittletoaster 00:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : @Mylittletoaster it's a CREEPYPASTA. None of it is true. -PiaNO! (talk) 16:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I wish i could try it... ...but of course, my parents would bann me from the computer forever if I got a virus. I typed http://youtube.com/666 in my url bar and it said " error 404 " And said that the account had been deactivated. Even after a refreshed a few times.EpicMaxum5 (talk) 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Suspended666Account That's so strange. It surprised me. Latest Activity = October 2nd, 2012. Any more research done about this? Nemet Robert (talk) 16:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I tried many times it dosen't work. Doomsdaywriter (talk) 19:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Added Stuff I added in some stuff for the creepypasta. Meme use is allowed because sm666/Nico Video's Curse is part of Username:666 and Meme Use of the source is part of the username:666 article. The Story, well I made it up for fun. Is this allowed? -PiaNO! (talk) 16:52, November 10, 2012 (UTC) A new theory: IE Maybe it's just a result of using Internet Explorer...ShadowFox13 (talk) 00:47, May 20, 2013 (UTC) why do people find this so scary?Thedore1020 (talk) 23:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll try it on the school computer.The Loud Raven (talk) 08:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) He's real and deactivated I looked it up and his account had been deactivated due to bad content. I did the refreshing thing in a school computer (Don't wanna get mine broke - my Minecraft and RPG indie games...the mods, the glory of a perfect PC!!!!!) and sure enough, it got SUPER BROKE...still plays them vids now and the technissions are stumped. I said it just happened on the SLN2 learning platform. They haven't used it since and it's banned from use in school! LOL! 19:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC)